Kogan Perversions
by tanguitarojadeKendo
Summary: Serie de One-shots dedicados a esta pareja. Slash. Posible humor. Temas Variados. Capitulo cinco con Sorpresa incluida.
1. 1 Sueño

Wazaaa gente!

Aquí estoy con este nuevo proyecto

_**Kogan pervertions**_

Me presento formalmente: me llamo Amairany pero pueden decirme Amika… aunque aquí mi cuenta es _**TanguitaRojadeKendo **_algo raro lo sé pero eso es natural en mí, mi primera publicación fue un One-shot Jendall- Kucy, que se llama _**I Dont I Love You **_por su gustan pasarse.

Bueno sin más que decir espero y disfruten de mis perversiones Kogan, al igual que esta habrán más, ya tengo dos perversiones más escritas, así que pronto las verán.

Por lo pronto

Enjoy

Y nos vemos abajo :D

Desde su posición podía admirar, con plenitud, sus brillantes ojos verdes, enmarcados con esas risadas pestañas negras y sus espesas cejas. Su rubio cabello caía despreocupadamente por su frente dándole un aire jovial a su rostro.

Podía mirar cada perfecta línea de su varonil rostro, y el salvajismo de su andar, parecido a un león en cacería.

Podía perderse en la intensidad de esa sensual y lujuriosa mirada.

El chico llego donde él y con fuerza arrasadora lo tomo por la cintura y lo apego a su fuerte y formado pecho.

Logan estaba perdido en las sensaciones que los brazos de Kendall a su alrededor le regalaban. Había soñado mil y una veces desde que lo conoció en el instituto de la fría Minnesota; con esas sensaciones que ahora su amado secreto le daba. Ahora Kendall Knight lo sostenía en brazos y era real, a él, a Logan Mitchell, a quien se encargó desde el primer día de hacerle saber que no era digno de él.

Y a quien estaba por besar.

El tacto de los labios de Kendall sobre los suyos fue suave, pero a Kendall no le gustaba la suavidad, y con la velocidad de un parpadeo, el beso se tornó salvaje y pasional. El rubio cada que tenía oportunidad succionaba o mordía el labio inferior del pequeño, causándole un gemido de placer poco audible.

Embriagado por el beso de Kendall, Logan enrolló sus brazos al cuello de Kendall para acercarse más a él.

La lengua de Kendall vagaba con maestría por la boca del pequeño de cabello azabache, volviéndolo loco y haciendo que este se entregara por completo.

Kendall deslizaba las manos por la pequeña espalda de Logan hasta llegar a su redondeado trasero y dándole ligeros apretones, provocando algunos respingos en el genio de ojos chocolate, y de vuelta hacia arriba, deslizándose por los hombros y llegando al cuello, para luego descender hasta las solapas de la camisa celeste que traía y lentamente desabotonarla para despojarlo de ella.

Logan se estremecía al sentir las fuertes y frías manos de Kendall con su pecho desnudo.

Sin para el vaivén de sus lenguas, comenzaron a avanzar, hasta que el pequeño y pálido cuerpo de Logan quedo bajo el imponente y fuerte cuerpo de Kendall, en una cómoda y blanda cama.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese lugar? Eso ya no importaba. Logan estaba observando como la cabeza rubia de Kendall decencia por su cuerpo dejando rastros de saliva por donde pasaba su rosada lengua, hasta llegar a los pantalones negros del genio y ágilmente desaparecerlos al igual que sus bóxer.

-Hmmmm- ronroneo Kendall- mira con lo que me he encontrado- exclamo al dejar al descubierto la notable erección de Logan.

-Que el juego comience baby*-

-Ke Kendall que…-

-shhhh Logie solo disfruta.-

Kendall acercó su boca al miembro de Logan y lo introdujo en ella.

-Oh! Hmmmm- gimió Logan al sentir la húmeda y cálida boca de Kendall sobre él.

Kendall disfrutaba de los gemidos del pequeño mientras se deleitaba con el sabor del miembro de este. Y para jugar un poco con Logan, relantizo sus movimientos, hasta detenerlos.

-eso es todo lo que tienes?- pregunto Logan quien se sentía frustrado por la acción del rubio.- Muéstramelo todo.*

Y con una sonrisa de orgullo Kendall continuo con su trabajo, provocando gemidos y palabras incoherentes de parte de Logan

-Kendall voy a venirme…- dijo Logan cuando sintió sus músculos contraerse a lo que el rubio solo contesto con un ronroneo provocando un orgasmo avasallador por parte del pequeño de ojos cafés.

Desorientado Logan observaba a Kendall despojarse de si ropa lentamente frente a él. Cuando este hubo terminado llego su turno de disfrutar por lo que Logan se dirigió a su miembro para devolverle el favor a Kendall.

El rubio giro sobre si para intercambiar roles nuevamente y acomodar las piernas de Logan para alinear su miembro con la entrada del genio mientras lo besaba apasionadamente y lentamente introducía dos de sus largos dedos en el pequeño realizando movimientos para dilatar a Logan.

Saco sus dedos y presiono levemente la cabeza de su pene en la entrada de logan quien impaciente dijo:

-Qué esperas Kendall-

-necesito saber si lo deseas tanto como yo-

-te necesito vamos hazlo ya! Hazme tuyo Kendall-

Con la satisfacción pintada en la cara y lentamente se introdujo en el para no causarle mucho dolor al pálido, pero por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos el alto no estaba cumpliendo su cometido.

-estoy bien puedes seguir-

-Estas seguro?-

-si Kendall hazlo ya!-

-agárrate fuerte, voy a entrar de una vez- dijo Kendall mientras empujaba con fuerza sobre Logan- provocando un fuerte grito de dolor mezclado con placer por parte de este

-ooh! estas tan estrecho-

Kendall no se movió mas, aguardando a que el pálido se acostumbra a tenerlo dentro.

-es algo invasivo. Es muy grande, demasiado grande.- y no se equivocaba

-pues eso han dicho.

-entonces los rumores son ciertos?-

Y es que Kendall Knight no era conocido solo por su lindo rostro o su cabello rubio.

-porque no lo compruebas tú mismo.-

Dijo saliendo totalmente de Logan y embistiéndolo con fuerza.

-OH! Kendall-

-si baby si dime nombre Logie.-dijo embistiéndolo de nuevo.

-OH! KENDALL-

-sabes que me gusta? Que pidan mas.- dijo Kendal dando otra embestida salvaje-

-oh si Kendall dame más. Vuelve a tocar ahí- el rubio había llegado el punto sensible de Logan.

Kendall se movía sobre Logan con rapidez y rudeza al ritmo de las plegarias de Logan.

-oh Kendall. Si Kendall. Mas mas mas mas… rápido oh si asi Kendall

-logan voy a correrme.

-vamos hazlo dentro. Márcame.

Kendall seguía golpeando con fuerza a Logan mientras masturbaba el pene de Logan para que llegaran juntos al clímax.

Y asi fue un par de minutos más tarde, Kendall eyaculaba dentro de Logan mientras este lo hacía sobre el pecho de Kendall.

Cansado, Kendall abandono el cuerpo de Logan y se desplomo a un lado suyo para descansar.

-despierta Logan- susurro a su oído antes de caer inconciente.

Logan abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta donde se encontraba.

Estaba recostado sobre su cama con sabanas azules y blancas, con la pijama de batman que se había puesto la noche anterior, y justo a su lado izquierdo estaba, estaba la almohada de la que solía dormir abrazado.

Su aventura con el popular Kendall Knight había sido solo un sueño, uno de muchos otros sueños.

Más Logan no sabía que esos sueños, podían ser cumplidos muy pronto.

Si les gusto, dejen sus reviews, por favorsito, son de gran ayuda y alegran el dia no saben cuanto.

Pronto tendre otra perversión mas por aquí, pero por lo tanto díganme que les parecio esta y por que no?

¿de que les gustaría que fuera la siguiente?.

Con cariño:

Amika _**TanguitaRojaDeKendo**_


	2. Gran Trabajo Logan!

Hola a todos!

Como han estado?

Aquí vengo con una probadita más de mi mente realmente retorcida. Espero y lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Un saludo a _**Loganaeitor93**_ y a _**Guest **_quienes fueron mis primeros Reviews . Muchas gracias.

_**Aclaraciones:**_ ni Mitchell ni Knight me pertenecen, desgraciadamente son propiedad de Fellows, pero los tome prestados para estas "pequeñas" perversiones. Si fueran míos Kogan estarían haciendo un trio conmigo de verdad y no en un Fic.

-slash! Si eres menor de edad, homofóbico, o demasiado sensible (sin ánimos de ofender), púchale al "atrás". **Leer bajo su responsabilidad**.

- s*xo Oral.

Ahora sin más esto es un capitulo más de:

_**Kogan perversions**_

_**¡Gran trabajo Logan!**_

Era una soleada tarde en LA, y en el hotel Palm Woods, cuatro chicos disfrutaban del sol y la refrescante agua de la piscina del lugar.

Logan y Carlos, nadaban y jugaban como niños, mientras Kendall y James disfrutaban del sol de LA.

Kendall se encontraba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del sol en su rostro, cuando escucho:}

-Hey! Logan no me dejes jugando solo!- había dicho el moreno más pequeño de Big Time Rush.

-lo siento Litos, pero realmente es una emergencia.- contesto el Genio.

Al escuchar la mención del nombre de su amado Logan se había reincorporado en su silla y ahora se encontraba observándole.

Logan salía de la piscina apoyando sus delgados pero torneados brazos en el borde de la misma, mientras impulsaba su cuerpo para poder salir por completo, completamente empapado y haciendo que al estar de pie el agua escurriera por todo su cuerpo y sacudía su cabeza para eliminar el exceso de agua.

Kendall había quedado completamente paralizado al ver a Logan, pues tenía puesto un diminuto traje de baño azul marino que resaltaba la palidez de su cuerpo y que lo hacía ver irresistiblemente sexy, pero lo que provoco que esa maravillosa sensación de calor en el vientre del rubio fuero las acciones de Logan, quien ahora estaba secando detenidamente su cuerpo.

Los movimientos de Logan parecían suceder en cámara lenta frente a los ojos verdes del líder de BTR, lo cual hacia que aquel calor que ocupaba el vientre de Kendall se encendiera más.

-parece que quieres comerte solo con la mirada a Logan, se un poco más discreto.- le había dicho James al notar la intensa mirada de Kendall sobre Logan, pero este le ignoro, pues estaba totalmente hipnotizado con el andar lento y sensual del pálido hacia él.

-Ken, bebé, me acompañarías al departamento, tengo una emergencia- digo el genio algo avergonzado por la declaración pero sus necesidades en ese instantes eran demasiado altas.

Kendall reaccionó al sentir el golpe de James en su nuca.

-qué?! Oh si claro Logie- pero él no sabía a qué se refería su novio así que sin más se puso de pie y lo siguió hasta los elevadores, y entraron en uno que solo los llevaría a ellos hasta su destino.

-lo siento Ken, pero no quería venir solo, ya sabes, y enserio necesito un baño.- dijo dando pequeños saltos y apretando las piernas-

-no te preocupes Logan- dijo el rubio observando los saltitos del pálido- _oh si bebe sigue saltando así, no sabes cómo me gusta_-pensó el más alto.

-Vamos apresúrate.-dijo mientras apretaba contantemente el botón correspondiente a su piso.

-logan no hagas eso, vas a parar el elevador- dijo Kendall, pero Logan no le escucho y siguió presionando el botón

-Logan no…- pero fue muy tarde, después de un rebote el elevador paró

-¡gran trabajo Logan!, dijo el rubio visiblemente molesto,-ahora estamos encerrados, atrapados, medio desnudos y tengo una erección enorme a causa tuya!

-que tienes que?- pregunto Logan

-Tacos de Hockey! Pensé en voz alta cierto?

-a si es nene, dijo Logan con voz ¿sensual?- dime tienes que?

-n-n-na-nada, olvídalo- contesto nervioso, pues Logan estaba demasiado cerca de él y podía sentir su respiración en su cuello, cosa que le volvía loco.

-vamos Ken dime que tienes- dijo acariciando el pecho desnudo de Kendall

-Logan…- el nombre sonó más a gemido que a reprimenda.

-dime Ken-

-Log…-Kendal estaba sin aliento, las manos de Logan recorrían todo su cuerpo, y sus labios besaban su cuello, hacia arriba por su mandíbula.

-Logan eso no ayuda…-

-no ayuda a que Ken?-preguntó con voz inocente claramente fingida. Para después apoderarse de sus labios y besarlos con pasión y algo de lujuria

-a mi problema…- dijo en el momento en que la boca de Logan abandonó la suya.

-déjame eso a mí, yo solucionare tu "problema"- y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo.

Besaba cada centímetro de piel del cuello de Kendall, lamia y mordía levemente en algunas ocasiones, mientras descendía por su pecho, hasta los rosados pezones del rubio, mordiendo y dibujando círculos con su lengua en ellos y Kendall se derretía con cada beso de Logan.

-Logan…- dijo en un suspiro

-dime Kenny?- dijo mientras repartía mas besos por el estómago de Kendall, provocándole pequeñas contracciones y cosquillas

-que vas a hacer?-

-shhhhh solo disfruta- dijo para luego besarlo en los labios con pasión.

Logan volvió a su anterior trabajo, acariciando con sus manos el cuerpo de Kendall y besando cada parte de su piel expuesta.

Cuando su boca llego a la línea del traje de baño verde claro de Kendall, mordio aquel lugar provocando un gemido de placer por parte de este, mientras miraba sus gestos de placer, Logan deslizaba con paciencia el traje de baño de Kendall, para dejar a descubierto el "problema" de rubio.

-wooow! Si que es un Graaaaaan problema- dijo al observar el miembro perfectamente erecto de su novio, del mismo tono que su piel y con algunas venas marcadas alrededor debido a la acumulación de sangre.

-esto de aquí no es muy bueno Kenny- dijo mientras con su dedo índice trazaba las venas marcadas en el pene del rubio.

-y como puedo arreglarlo? Tu eres quien quiere estudiar medicina debes saber no?-

-claro que se, y por eso te voy a ayudar- dijo mientras tomaba el miembro de su novio en una de sus manos y comenzaba a deslizarla de arriba y abajo lentamente, haciéndolo suspirar

-hay dios mío!

Logan fue aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos, pero su muñeca dolía, así que decido se arrodillo frente a Kendall y le miro, esperando que este le mirara.

-q-q-que harás- dijo el alto cuando lo vio arrodillado frente a él.

Logan solo sonrió y beso la cabeza del pene de Kendall-

-oh dios! Y con esta exclamación Logan introdujo por completo el miembro del rubio en su boca.

Kendall echo hacia atrás su cabeza para dejar salir un fuerte gemido.

Al escuchar esto, el genio empezó a repetir el movimiento una y otra vez, a veces lamia desde la base hasta la punta, o besaba y chupaba con fuerza la cabeza, o mordía la longitud de Kendall provocando más suspiros y gemidos de parte de este.

-mas Logan mas rápido bebe.- y Logan obedeció, acelerando sus movimiento, adentro afuera, adentro afuera, mas y mas rápido cada vez

-oh si Logan! Así me gusta- Kendall estaba completamente entregado al placer que la pequeña y cálida boca de Logan le proporcionaba, por la cual movió sus manos a la cabeza de Logan y se aferró de ella, para guiar los movimientos de Logan y hacerlos más rápidos

-oh Logan! Si!-

Y así continuaron por varios minutos más, la mandíbula de Logan dolía por los movimientos de succión que realizaba, al igual que su cuello, pero a él solo le importaba seguir escuchando las exclamaciones de placer de Kendall, le excitaba como el pronunciaba su nombre entre susurros y gemidos.

-Logan voy a terminar- dijo Kendall de repente, Logan solo le miró y le sonrió desde su posición, con una clara aceptación, mientras profundizaba las estocadas de Kendall hasta llevarlas a su garganta.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco estocadas más, y Kendall eyaculo en la boca de Logan, el cual bebió por completo del semen del rubio.

Introdujo de nuevo el pene de Kendall en su boca y lo saco lentamente con un_ pop_, dejándolo completamente limpio y por ultimo depositando un suave beso en la punta.

Lentamente subió los bóxer negros de Kendall y su traje de baño verde; se puso de pie y beso cálidamente a Kendall en los labios, el cual le correspondió el beso y lo abraza por la cintura.

En ese preciso momento el elevador retoma su camino y antes de que sus puertas se abran Logan habla:

-solucione tu problema- y le dedica una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuja en su rostro

-¡Gran trabajo Logan!- le responde Kendall, para después abrazarlo y depositar en su frente un delicado beso- gracias

Las puertas del elevador se abren, la pareja sale y toma su camino hacia el 2J, y antes de llegar Logan haba de nuevo:

-en algún momento me lo recompensarás-

Pero esa, esa ya es otra historia.

5 paginas! Crei que seria menos! :D

¿les gusto? ¿fue muy leve? ¿quieren algo mas heavy? ¿Qué les gustaría para la próxima perversión?

Si les gusto dejen sus reviews y respuestas a mis preguntas poooor -

V aquí (creo no se)

Con cariño:

Amika: _**TanguitaRojadeKendo**_

Besos y abrazos psicológicos

PD: está científicamente comprobado que si dejas un RW tu BTRFav llegara a tu cas con un ramo de rosas a pedirte matrimonio. (Kendo ya vino a la mis :P)


	3. Chocolate

_Porque lo prometido es deuda!_

_Y yo tengo una deuda pendiente con ustedes… _

_Esto es un nuevo capítulo de __**Kogan Perversions**__ de su amiga (si ustedes gustan) __**TanguitaRojaDeKendo**__! :D_

_Esto es algo que ya tenia escrito pero que reescribi hoy porque era niño/niña (asi dice mi mama)._

_Les pido disculpas si esperaban esto el lunes o martes como les había dicho pero tuve contratiempos (el lunes desfile, soy de Mejico los 16 se hace un desfile por la independencia y ese rollo, martes trabaje todo el dia, y miércoles estuve enferma)._

_PERO AQUÍ ESTA YA! Mejor tarde que nunca no?_

_En serio disculpen por hacerlos esperar taaaaaaaanto tiempo. perdonen el titulo creo que no tiene mucho que ver_

_Bueno se los dejo!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Logan se encontraba solo y aburrido en su casa. Era una fría noche de invierno en Minnesota.

El pálido, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo caliente.

Mientras preparaba unas frutillas con chocolate derretido para calmar su hambre la puerta sonó.

Al abrir se dio cuenta que fuera estaba su atractivo novio.

-Kendall que haces aquí- preguntó

-pues mis padres salieron a "cenar" por su aniversario y Kathie fue a pasar la noche en casa de su amiga Kelly, y estaba solo y aburrido y pensando en ti y ¡aquí me tienes!- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-pues pasa, yo también estoy solo.

Logan se hizo a un lado para darle paso a Kendall y después se dirigió a la cocina.

-estaba preparando frutillas con chocolate ¿quieres?-

-me encantaría-

Ambas en la cocina se dispusieron a comer de las frutillas.

Kendall veía como la lengua de Logan se enroscaba alrededor de la fruta y un escalofrió lo recorría lentamente.

En algún momento el jugo de la fresa que comía en ese momento se derramo junto al chocolate por su boca y el deslizo la lengua por sus labio y un poco más allá para limpiarse.

Kendall se lamio los labios, lleno de deseo por Logan, aquella inocente acción había despertado ese calor en su entrepierna que ahora sentía.

Con paso acosador Kendall se acercó a Logan lo tomo de la cintura con un brazo y con la mano libre quito la frutilla que estaba por llevarse a la boca.

Y después lo besó. Lo beso con la pasión y el deseo que quemaba su entrepierna. Mordió su labio inferior y luego lo acaricio lentamente con su lengua.

Logan se había quedado sin palabras, ante el repentino y apasionado beso del rubio.

A Kendall le fue imposible no darse cuenta del preciso instante en el que los pantalones de Logan se apretaron en su entrepierna. Al igual que los suyos.

Con la misma pasión de momentos antes, Kendal beso a Logan, acorralándolo contra la isla de la cocina.

Los brazos del pálido se enroscaron al cuello del rubio, mientras las manos de este recorrían cada centímetro de la espalda de Logan. En algún momento las manos del más alto se posaron en el trasero del bajito y le dieron un apretón.

Logan reacciono con un respingo pero se apretó más contra el rubio, lo que provoco que sus ya bastante erectos miembros se friccionaran, logrando que Kendal soltara un gemido de placer en los labios del de pelo negro.

Después de un rato Kendall tomo por el trasero a Logan y sin esfuerzo aparente lo levanto y los sentó en el mesón donde estaban apoyados. Este enrosco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kendall para estar más cerca.

Habían llegado al momento donde las manos cobran vida propia y la ropa empieza a estorbar.

Las manos de Kendall se ubicaron en el borde de la camisa de Logan, quien se estremeció al sentir los largos y fríos dedos de Kendall sobre la piel de su cintura. Logan se apretó más contra el rubio concediéndole el permiso de quitar la prenda.

Kendall deslizo las manos, levantando la camisa de Logan y despojándola de ella, y posteriormente arrojarla a algún lugar de la cocina. Logan hizo lo mismo con la camiseta blanca y líneas azules de Kendall.

Ambos seguían besándose apasionadamente mientras sus manos se encargaban de despojar de la ropa al otro.

Kendall bajo los besos de la boca de Logan hacia su cuello, después por su pecho, deteniéndose en las tetillas de Logan para lamerlas y morderlas provocando algunos gemidos de placer por parte de Logan, a quien le enloquecía que su novio lo hiciera, pues era el antemano de lo que vendría después.

Kendall continuaba bajando los besos por todo el torso del pálido hasta llegar a la cinturilla de los pantalones de este.

Con un experto movimiento desabrocho el cinturón y los pantalones y los deslizo por las piernas de Logan al igual que el bóxer rojo que este portaba.

Kendall ronroneo sensualmente al observar el miembro erecto de Logan recién descubierto.

El rubio empezó a besar la parte inferior del vientre de Logan, deslizando su lengua por los lugares donde los gemidos de Logan era inevitables.

Cada vez se acercaba más, besando y acariciando la zona púbica de Logan con una mano mientras con la otra delineaba las firmes nalgas del genio.

Beso la punta del pene de Logan, que se encontraba totalmente recostado.

Lentamente lamio ambos lados, mientras con una mano acariciaba los testículos del más bajo de estatura.

Con la misma lentitud lo introdujo en su boca. Logan gimió audiblemente en el momento en que sintió la boca de Kendall rodearle.

El rubio saco el miembro de su novio de su boca y con una sonrisa traviesa, tomo la botella de chocolate que estaba justo a un lado de Logan e hizo un camino de chocolate por su pecho, que descendía hasta su pene. Logan se estremeció al sentir el frio chocolate en su cuerpo, pero aguardo la acción de Kendall, quien después de bañar el miembro de Logan con la misma sustancia lo introdujo en su boca, lamiéndolo para quitarlo.

En cada chupada que Kendal realizaba, se enderezaba ligueramente para mirar a Logan y saborear el chocolate y el sabor salado propio del miembro de Logan.

Cuando el pene de Logan se encontró totalmente libre de chocolate, Kendall prosiguió lamiendo el chocolate que dibujaba el camino de regreso hacia la boca de Logan.

Cuando alcanzo la boca de Logan lo beso con ansias y pasión.

Logan, tan excitado como estaba, necesitaba más que simples besos y algo de sexo oral.

Así que tomo a Kendall e hizo que rodaran por la amplia mesa donde se encontraban, para que ahora fuera el rubio quien se encontrara a disposición de Logan.

Casi con desesperación, quito los pantalones y el bóxer blanco de Kendall, mostrando en todo su esplendor el miembro de 25 cm totalmente erecto del rubio.

Logan tomo en su mano, el pene de Kendall y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, provocando leves gemidos de parte del alto. Aceleró un poco más la velocidad de su muñeca incrementando la intensidad de los gemidos de Kendall.

Mantuvo la velocidad un poco más de tiempo y cuando supo por las expresiones de Kendall y la dureza de su miembro, que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, baño el pene del rubio con chocolate y lo introdujo en su boca, realizando movimientos de succión, hasta que Kendall se derramo en su boca.

-vamos Logan, te necesito dentro- suplica Kendall

Logan abandona el miembro de Kendall y se dispone a besarlo nuevamente, mientras Kendall lo toma en brazos y sube las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación del genio y lo deposita en la cama.

Kendall cernió sobre él, y Logan enreda sus piernas en la cintura del rubio provocando que sus erectos miembros se tocasen y que ambos gimieran con el contacto.

Al ver lo placentero que esto era Logan comenzó a moverse debajo de Kendall, logrando que este gruñera y cerrara con fuerza los ojos.

Aprovechando lo indefenso de Kendall, Logan giro y cambio de posición nuevamente, presionando su cadera contra la de Kendall, recibiendo la misma reacción de parte de este.

Logan abrió las largas piernas de Kendall y las coloco sobre sus hombros, para tener mejor acceso a su entrada.

Se alineo y de una fuerte estocada, se introdujo por completo en Kendall

-OH!- gimió Kendall

-¿te gusta así Ken?

-sí, si así me gusta-

-¿quieres más?

-sí, si más-

-¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas Ken?-

-dame más papi*- con esas palabras Logan abandono por completo el cuerpo de Kendall y se introdujo nuevamente en el con fuerza

-oh! Si Logan dame más!-

Una y otra vez, Logan repetía el movimiento, salía completamente y se introducía con fuerza soltando algunos gruñidos, mientras Kendall debajo de él gritaba y gemía su nombre.

-más rápido Logan!, con más fuerza papi- Logan aumento la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas, provocando un chirrido en el suelo por el leve movimiento de la cama.

Entre gemidos y gruñidos, Logan aumentaba cada vez más la intensidad de las embestidas en Kendall, mientras este masturbaba su miembro, al ritmo que Logan marcaba

-Ken, bebe estoy por llegar…

-vamos no te detengas Logan-

Un par de embestidas más y Logan pudo sentir como el interior de Kendall se contraía indicando que había alcanzado el clímax, provocando el orgasmo de Logan, que eyaculó dentro del rubio, y este sobre el abdomen de ambos.

Logan salió completamente de Kendall y paso una mano por el vientre de este, tomando un poco del semen derramado, para después llevárselo a la boca y saborearlo de su propia mano.

Sin estar completamente satisfecho, Kendall tomo de las caderas a Logan y lo enterró en su miembro, pues la acción de Logan le había provocado una enorme erección que reclamaba el estrecho interior de Logan.

Logan gimió de placer ante el repentino movimiento de Kendall, y comenzó a mover ligueramente las caderas, justo como a Kendall le gustaba que lo hiciera.

El rubio se incorporó, hasta quedar sentado con Logan sobre él, logrando así que su miembro se enterrara más en el interior del pálido, quien seguía moviéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre el eje de Kendall.

Varios minutos después, ambos chicos gritaban sus nombres al llegar al segundo orgasmo de la noche.

* * *

_Hasta aquí llegue…._

_No se, no me pareció muy perver, pero es lo que mi cabeza arrojo… _

_Esta noche que Kendall venga le pediré que practiquemos un poco para que pueda escribir mejores perversions… ok no…. Pero si le pondré más ganas._

_Espero y les haya gustado… ya saben dejen sus RW _

_Aclaración:_

*es un apodo sexual de sumisión_… aquí quedo muy a la Grey, pero repito fue lo que se me ocurrió en el momento _

_**TanguitaRojaDeKendo**__… Fuera!_

_PD: __**KLLove**__, (creo que fuiste tú, o para quien me lo haya pedido) el perversions del trio está en proceso, tengo un pequeño problema, porque aún no se quien lo completara; puede ser Lucy o James o de plano les puedo sorprender, agregando un Jarlos aún no se. Sean pacientes con migo _

_Ahora si ¡me voy!_


	4. 14 de septiembre

_Bueno aquí estoy otra vez con algo que debí haber publicado antes…_

_Pero no había podido terminarlo ¿las razones? Bueno son muchas y si ya leyeron el capitulo anterior lo sabran ademas que ya devo tenerlos aburridos con eso._

_Gracias a __**Franzita**__ por su apoyo incondisional en este y todos mis trabajos_

_Gracias eres una gran persona y ya te considero una amiga._

_Esto es como mi versión de que paso el sábado…_

* * *

14 de septiembre de 2013

Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Estoy en casa, ha sido un día tranquilo, ayer por la noche salimos un rato de fiesta para celebrar, fuimos a un club para bailar y después pasamos a un restaurant para cenar.

Debo admitir, que si me pase de copas aun me duele la cabeza, y por ese motivo Kendall se ha enojado, el no quería que me excediera en el alcohol.

Se preguntaran porque la reacción de Kendall.

Es sencillo. Kogan es real.

Llevamos cerca de dos años saliendo.

Pero a el no le gusta que me embriague. Como sea.

Ahora estoy solo en mi departamento, en el día de mi cumpleaños. Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a la cocina por algo para desayunar. Me preparo unos huevos fritos, con tocino, un jugo de naranja, café, un tazón de cereal y tostadas. Ya saben lo típico.

Tomo asiento en el gran sofá negro que esta frente al televisor de plasma de un tamaño considerablemente enorme.

Coloco mi desayuno en la mesilla que está frente al sofá y me dispongo a comer mientras veo un programa de comedia.

Regularmente mis días de vacaciones no son así de aburridos, si no estoy con Kendall, estoy en Texas con mi familia, o en algún lugar paradisiaco con el resto de la banda.

Pero esta vez las cosas cambiaron un poco, agregándole que a mi querido novio se le ocurrió enojarse conmigo.

No lo entiendo ¿emborracharse un poco con tus amigos es tan malo?

El resto del día es similar a la mañana.

Mi celular no ha dejado de sonar con las actualizaciones de mi cuenta en Twitter.

Decido revisarlo un momento. Todas son menciones de Rushers felicitándome por mi cumpleaños.

Algunas eran de mis amigos, y familia.

Había una tendencia global que decía #HappyBithdayLoganHenderson, eso alegro mi día.

Así que twitee:

"He visto el TT… ustedes chicos son sensacionales, han hecho mi día… #24 y envejeciendo"*

Recibí muchas respuestas, me gustaron todas.

El resto de la tarde fue similar. Y el aburrimiento aumentaba.

Nunca había tenido un cumpleaños tan aburrido.

Así que decidí salir un rato. Tome las llaves de mi auto. Mi hermoso auto. Lo amaba, tenía ciertas similitudes con el Batimovil, por eso lo compre.*

Entonces, tomé las llaves de mi Batimovil y salí del departamento, tomé el elevador y baje hasta el estacionamiento del mismo.

El motor rugió bajo mi cuerpo cuando encendí el auto.

Salí del estacionamiento y me perdí en las calles de los Ángeles.

Logan abandono el edificio por la puerta trasera del estacionamiento.

En la puerta principal, un rubio observaba como aceleraba por las calles de la cuidad.

Entre al edificio con paso lento y algo nervioso.

Muchas veces había entrado sin Logan a su departamento, pero siempre sabía que estaba en él. En esta ocasión, Logan no sabía que yo estaba aquí.

Se preguntaran porque estoy entrando a escondidas a su casa. Les explico.

Ayer viernes, salimos de fiesta, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Logs, fuimos a un club y a un restaurant.

En nuestra estancia en aquel club que no recuerdo como se llama, al brillante de mi mejor amigo y novio se le ocurrió hacer un concurso de preguntas, quien perdiera, tendría que beberse dos copas de tequila, no les aburriré con lo sucedido mientras jugaban, al final del juego, Logan termino más borracho de lo que me imaginaba.

-¡LOGAN!- grito Carlos por sobre el volumen de la música- ¡QUE LE PED-PEDISTE A Q-KENDALL DE REGALO!- se enredaba con sus propias palabras y costaba trabajo entenderle.

-SEXO SALVAJE!-.

Todos empezaron a reír y yo me atore con la bebida, tosí y después me sonroje como nunca antes, no es que digamos que Logan y yo no lo hemos hecho, pero si ya ha pasado un tiempo algo largo en que no estamos juntos de esa forma, debido a las grabaciones de la serie, el disco, firmas, conciertos, ensayos, presentaciones, y todo lo que conlleva ser famosos.

El punto es, que después de pensar un rato, la poco convencional, declaración de Logan, pensé que sería un buen "regalo" una noche de pasión.

¿Por qué? Bien, pues sabrán ustedes que a pesar de ser llamado "Whore", Logan, de Whore no tiene nada, no voy a mentir diciendo que estar con él no es satisfactorio, solo algo rutinario, pues él es muy tradicional, aún recuerdo lo mucho que me costó convencerlo de probar el sexo oral y unas que otras posiciones para variar un poco mas

Así que al llegar a casa, tome papel y lápiz y explote mi cabeza con aquellas fantasías que desde hace tiempo he querido cumplir con Logs.

Por la mañana salí temprano de casa y me dirigí a comprar lo que necesitaría para el "regalo" de Logan.

Y es como llego a la habitación de Logan, y preparo todo, para cuando él llegue.

El rubio integrante de Big Time Rush, se encontraba tendido en la cama completamente desnudo, aguardando la llegada de Logan.

Pudo escuchar desde su posición, el tintineo de las llaves, el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse y los pasos de Logan directo a su habitación.

El chico pálido de ojos oscuros, abrió la boca sorprendido al observar a Kendall sobre su cama, desnudo.

Se preguntó que hacia Kendall ahí, pero su cabeza le jugó una mala pasada el dirigir su mirada al creciente y descubierto miembro del rubio. Al instante pudo notar como sus pantalones se ajustaban demasiado en aquella zona.

A esta acción Kendall sonrió malévolamente, se incorporó y miro a Logan:

-¿te gusta lo que ves?, porque no vienes y tomas tu regalo.- su voz sonaba ronca por la excitación.

Obligado por sus instintos y lo que la visión del cuerpo desnudo de Kendall le provocaba, lentamente se acercó a él, despojándose de su ropa en el proceso de llegar hasta el rubio.

Cuando llego hasta el, solo portaba sus bóxer blancos; tomo la cabeza del rubio y lo beso con pasión.

En la entrega del beso, Logan dio un leve empujón a Kendall, quien cayó en la cama, y se colocó sobre él, con las piernas a ambos lados del rubio.

Logan volvió a besar a Kendall, y este, recorría sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Logan.

Kendall giro sobre sí mismo, y dejo a Logan debajo de él, descendió por sus cuerpo dejando un rastro de besos húmedos.

Llego hasta sus caderas y deslizo el bóxer, para dejar al descubierto el totalmente erecto miembro de Logan.

Desplazo su mano por este, provocando un ligero siseo de su parte. A Kendall le excitaban las expresiones de placer de Logan, así que repitió el movimiento uno y otra vez, hasta que el más bajo, empezó a formar gemidos mezclando su nombre en ellos.

El rubio obligo a Logan a incorporarse, tomo su mano y la colocó en su miembro. Pero Logan, lo derrumbo en la cama nuevamente y se cernió sobre él, de manera que su miembro quedara donde la boca de Kendall y la boca de este, en su miembro.

Kendall, entendiendo el mensaje, lo introdujo hasta su garganta, provocando que Logan gimiera con su miembro en la boca.

Ambos chicos, empezar a lamer y chupar el miembro del otro, casi sincronizadamente.

Kendall movió una mano, y la llevo a los testículos del pálido, para masajearlos, mientras con la otra acariciaba el borde de la entrada de Logan.

Kendall sintió como su vientre se contraía y una sensación caliente bajaba por el mismo hasta ser expulsada y derramada en la boca de Logan, quien con esfuerzo para no ahogarse trago todo el fluido de Kendall para segundos después, vaciarse el.

Kendall recupero su posición sobre Logan y lo beso de nuevo.

Alargo una mano y de la mesita que estaba a un lado tomo el consolador que había comprado y el bote de lubricante.

Unto un poco de lubricante al aparato y lentamente introdujo la primera bolita*. Después introdujo la segunda, que era un poco más grande y así continuo con la tercera, luego presiono un pequeño botón rojo, y el aparato empezó a vibrar mientras las bolitas giraban dentro de Logan, quien gimió audiblemente al sentir el movimiento y la mano de Kendall que se encontraba masturbándolo nuevamente a gran velocidad.

Minutos más tarde, con el consolador dentro de él, dilatándolo y haciéndolo gemir y la mano de Kendall sobre su miembro, un segundo orgasmo lo alcanzo haciéndolo gritar

-¡oh Kendall!- y se derramó en su pecho y parte de su cara. Kendall tomo con sus dedos el semen que goteaba de su barbilla y se lo tomo. Después del mismo lugar donde tomo el consolador, tomo un bombón y lo cubrió con el fluido que había sobre su pecho, y lo introdujo en su boca, tomo otro y este se lo dio a Logan, quien ya tenía otra nueva erección a causa de la acción del rubio.

El alto saco el consolador del cuerpo de su novio, y unto lubricante en todo su pene, preparándose para entrar en él.

Se alineó, y de una sola embestida entró.

-oh Kendall!- dio otra embestida

-oh si Kendall!- gemía Logan tras cada embestida.

-oh si así Kendall! más duro! Sii..sssi mas fuerte!-

Kendall obedecía las ordenes de Logan aumentando la fuerza y las constancia de sus movimientos, para proporcionarle más placer a Logan.

Después de unos minutos, un tercer orgasmo golpeó a Logan, que volvió a derramarse sobre el pecho del rubio, mientras este lo hacia dentro de Logan.

Sin esperar a que el pálido se recuperara, lo gira y lo posiciona de espaldas a el, con su pecho pegado al colchón.

-no sabes cómo me gusta tu piel sudada- susurra Kendall deslizando una mano por la fuerte espalda de Logan, hasta sus muslos, acariciando su trasero.

-hueles tan bien…- ahora desplaza su nariz por el hombro y cuello del chico debajo de él, para después recorrer el mismo camino con su lengua- sabes tan bien…

Logan bajo el cuerpo de Kendall solo temblaba de placer y soltando leves gemidos por los roses de las manos del rubio sobre su piel sensible.

-Quieres que te folle de nuevo Loguie-

-s s sssi Ken por favor-

-si qué?-

-follame Kendall-

Kendall deslizo su mano hasta el miembro de Logan y comenzó a masturbarlo, mientras con su rodilla separaba las blancas piernas de Logan.

Alargó una mano, y sujetó a Logan por el cabello inmovilizándolo debajo suyo.

Y se enterró de un golpe fuerte en el presionándolo sobre el colchón. Logan chillo de placer.

Una estocada. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

La cama se movía, en cada movimiento de Kendall

Cinco. Seis. Siete.

Minutos después Kendall eyacula en el cuerpo de Logan y este sobre la cama.

Ambos chicos caen desplomados en la cama. El rubio toma por la cintura al pelinegro, y lo acerca a su pecho.

-te amo, feliz cumpleaños Loguie- susurra en su oído antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

_Lo se ódienme_

_Demasiada miel para ser perversión lo se…_

_Pero mi cabeza esta revuelta…_

_Dejen RW con su odio hacia mí._

_**TanguitaRojaDeKendo**__._

PD: *¿se han dado cuenta de que el auto de Logan parece Batimovil cierto?

*el tweet: no recuerdo si eso es lo que dice exactamente pero intente acercarme al tweet real.

XOXO


	5. Revista

_Im Back! Jajaja __**¿me extrañaron?**_

_Gracias a __**Games Alice**__ por el FeedBack!_

_Una aclaración: _

_**Aclaración:**__ OK aquí el concepto cambio un poquito, quizás en los demás pase lo mismo, las historias podrían tener un final más dulce que la historia, y __**podrían bajar el nivel de perversión**__**pero las escenas sexuales seguirán siendo explicadas en su totalidad**__, aunque puedan surgir temas que sean realmente pervertidos. Pero eso lo dirá el tiempo y mi estado de ánimo._

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

-¡Logan! ¡Nerdo! ¡Ven acá!- el ensordecedor grito de mi hermano James, desvió mi atención del enorme tomo de Medicina Avanzada que tenía en mis manos.

Suspire pesadamente, y con un golpe sordo cerré el pesado libro, depositándolo en la cama, me levanté y arrastrando los pies me dirigí a la habitación de James, al otro lado del piso.

-¿Qué rayos quieres estaba leyendo?- le dije secamente

-debes de dejar de leer aburridas páginas con letras, será mejor para ti que leas esto- dijo con un tono serio y arrogándome una revista a la cara.

-es una Playboy, edición Dorada, la última, y la mejor, necesitas un buen polvo hermano, y eso que lees, no te servirá, esto en cambio, te ayudara mucho.- se puso de pie y me saco de su habitación.

Sin más opción que quedarme con la sucia revista, me dirigí a mi habitación, en cuanto entre deposite la revista justo a un lado del libro y me quede observando ambos objetos, James tenía razón y un poco de atención personal no me vendría nada mal, arroje la enciclopedia fuera de mi vista y me senté en la cama con la revista en las manos.

La abrí lentamente, la primera imagen era de una despampanante rubia, con hermosas curvas, y unos profundos ojos verdes, estaba cubierta con un pequeño trozo de tela negro que funcionaba como bikini, y sus firmes senos estaban descubiertos, mientras los acariciaba con sus delgadas manos

Note que, mi ya ajustado pantalón, se ajustaba aún más en la entrepierna.

En el momento en que una de mis manos empezaba a tomar conciencia, tocaron a la puerta.

El golpe me devolvió la cordura, y me puse de pie para abrir la puerta. Detrás, recostado sobre el barandal del pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de mi hermano, estaba él, gloriosamente vestido con unos ajustados vaqueros grises, y una camisa a rayas azules, que resaltaban el blanco de su piel, y la profundidad de sus ojos verdes. La sola visión de su formado abdomen, sus fuertes brazos, sosteniendo su cuerpo, y su seductora sonrisa, hizo que mi pantalón se ajustara aún más.

-vaya, vaya, estamos contentos hoy, mi pregunta es ¿hay ahí un nuevo control para ti Xbox o estas realmente feliz de verme?

Me sonroje fuertemente antes sus palabras.

Se podría decir ¿Qué habría visto Kendall Knight, un perfecto californiano, rubio, cuerpo perfecto, deportista, y extremadamente encantador, en mí, el nerd de la Escuela? ni yo lo sé.

Todo empezó, cuando él se mudó de L.A, a la fría Minnesota, y yo, torpemente, tropecé con él, en la puerta de la cafetería derramando el café helado que llevaba, sobre su impecable camisa blanca. Tres días después me interceptó en los baños y acorralándome contra la puerta de uno de los cubículos, me besó. Desde ese día, somos novios.

Kendall entro con paso lento y sensual a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta de tras de él.

Se deslizo despacio y me rodeo observándome en todos los ángulos.

El hecho de que me observara, como el depredador acecha a su presa, hizo que mi erección se volviera algo dolorosa. Él observó como mi "problema" se hacía más grande y sonrió maliciosamente.

Me tomo por los hombros y me acorraló, entre la puerta y su cuerpo, para después aventarse a mis labios y devorarlos con pasión. Instintivamente lleve mis manos a su rubio cabello y enrede mis dedos en él, profundizando el beso. Kendall mordió mi labio inferior y yo gemí de placer por la acción, mientras el sonreí sobre mis labios.

Sus manos, que estaban en mi cara, comenzaron un camino descendente por mi cuello, pasando por mis hombros, mi pecho, luego el abdomen y finalmente, acariciaron mi entrepierna, aumentando mi dolorosa erección. Gemí por el contacto.

Los magistrales dedos de Kendall se enredaron en el comienzo de mi chaleco de rombos, levantándolo lentamente, detuvo el beso un momento para pasarlo por mi cabeza y arrogarlo a algún lado de la habitación.

Volvió a besarme, con la misma intensidad y salvajismo que antes. Deslizo su boca por mi mandíbula, delineándola con la punta de su tibia lengua, mientras sus agiles dedos, se deshacían de cada botón de mi camisa blanca, y la deslizaban por mis hombros acariciándolos levemente.

Bajo los húmedos besos de mi mandíbula a mi cuello y hombros, y en un movimiento que no preví me giro y presionó su recién formada erección en mi trasero, solté un fuerte gemido al sentirla firme y dura sobre mi trasero.

-ves Logan lo que provocas, mira como me tienes- volvió a presionar y yo volví a gemir.

Su lengua de deslizaba por mi cuello y se enroscaba en mi lóbulo, mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente mi entrepierna por encima del pantalón.

Me giro de nuevo y me dirigió al escritorio.

En algún momento la vista de Kendall capto la revista de James sobre mi cama, y se dirigió hacia ella

-¿Por qué veías esto?- preguntó, sin darme tiempo a responder la aventó fuera de la vista con un ágil movimiento. Se dirigió a mí de nuevo ubico en el centro de la recamara.

Con gran habilidad desabrocho mis vaqueros, y los deslizo, junto con mi bóxer, liberando por fin a mi hinchado miembro.

Y de un veloz movimiento, lo introdujo en su boca.

Un fuerte gemido escapo de mi boca al sentir el contacto de su lengua.

Kendall succionaba con maestría. Rastrillaba sus dientes, en toda la longitud de mi pene, enrollaba su lengua y volvía a succionar.

Sonrió al escucharme gritar su nombre, cuando explote en su boca.

Se puso de pie y me beso de nuevo. Esta vez pude notar mi sabor en el beso.

Sus manos se ubicaron en mi trasero y me levantó, yo enrolle mis piernas en su cintura y mis dedos en su cabello.

Camino hasta la cama, y me acostó en ella, se separó de mí y lentamente se desvistió, mientras mi miembro se endurecía al ritmo en el que sus prendas abandonaban su cuerpo.

Tener la gloriosa vista de su largo y grueso miembro, perfectamente firme y duro, con las pequeñas venas reptando por toda su longitud y una gota de semen coronando la punta, despertó en mí una enorme necesidad de arrogarme a él y devorarlo.

Como animal hambriento, me arrogue sobre él y lo tomo por la cintura con las manos, mientras introducía, los 20 centímetros de carne en mi boca.

Kendall gemía con cada movimiento que realizaba sobre él, felicitándome por el trabajo que realizaba.

Sentir el dulce sabor del elixir que Kendall depositaba en mi boca, provoco un segundo orgasmo en mí.

Cuando termine, y lo mire, limpiado los restos de su semen con la lengua, me empujo sobre la cama y ubico mis piernas en sus hombros.

Sin prepararme, Kendall se introdujo en mí de un golpe firme y fuerte.

Solté un grito ahogado al sentirlo.

Kendall se movía con fuerza, entrando y saliendo de mí rítmicamente.

En un movimiento, su miembro toco mi próstata, haciéndome gritar y enterrar mis manos en su musculosa espalda.

_-No_- repitió el movimiento llegando hasta mi próstata de nuevo-

_-vuelvas a_- embistió nuevamente

- _ver esas_- embistió otra vez

-_revistas-_ salió completamente de mí y entro con fuerza, provocando un grito de mi parte y explotando en un tercer orgasmo.

Pude sentir, como mi entrada se cerraba entorno al miembro de Kendall, mientras este se derramaba dentro de mí, provocando un orgasmo más rápidamente.

Salió de mi interior, y se desplomo sobre su formado abdomen, a mi lado.

Y de nuevo, la visión de su cuerpo, me excitó.

Delinee su fuerte espalda con mis dedos, bese su oreja, y baje por su cuello y hombros, me ubique sobre él, y descendí dejando suaves y húmedos besos por su ancha espalda, podía escuchar sus suspiros, y los leves gemidos que dejaba escapar.

Seguí mi camino, hasta llegar a su cadera, donde me dedique a masajear su firme trasero, mientras lo besaba y mordía.

Kendall gimió, cuando sintió mis dientes en su piel, sus gemidos estaban haciendo un buen trabajo en mí por lo que pronto tuve una nueva erección.

Tracé pequeños círculos con mi lengua sobre su trasero y luego la dirigí a su entrada, y recorría el borde con la punta de la misma, mientras Kendall gemía audiblemente.

Un fuerte grito fue lo que salió de la boca de Kendall cuando mi lengua se introdujo en él.

-¡oh si Logan!- decía mientras repetía el movimiento con más rapidez, los gemidos y grititos de Kendall llenaban la habitación.

-Logan, quiero sentirte ¡hazlo ya!-

Ante su petición, me alinee con su entrada y presione la punta de mi pene en ella

-oh Logan-

Presione nuevamente

-oh ooh-

Tome la base de mi pene con una mano, y los deslice por toda la extensión de su trasero

-dios Logan- presione mi pene nuevamente

-oh Logan- presione con más fuerza e introduje la mitad de mi miembro.-ooohh

Sali del interior de Kendall, y entre nuevamente, esta vez hasta la base y con fuerza-

-oh si Logan si!

Empecé moverme sobre Kendall con más rapidez, marcando el ritmo de sus gemidos.

Con ayuda de mis manos, levante la cadera de Kendall obligándolo a apoyarse en sus rodillas, mientras yo hacía lo mismo, y obtenía un mejor equilibrio y más fuerza en los movimientos.

-más Logan, más más rápido, si así si-

-¡OH SIII!- grito Kendall tras un par de embestidas más, liberándose sobre las sabanas.

Sentí como su interior se cerraba, exprimiendo mi miembro y conduciéndome a liberarme dentro de él, gritando su nombre.

Salí de su interior, y me acosté a su lado y cubrí su cuerpo con las sabanas.

Me sonrió ampliamente y bese su frente.

Después de todo, el nerdo de Logan tenía sus polvos y sin necesidad de esas revistas, Kendall podía darme más de lo que las revistas podrían, y yo a él.

* * *

denle al boton de Next!

doble capitulo!

**TanguitaRojaDeKendo**.

XOXO


	6. Sesión de Fotos

_¡SORPRESA! _

_¡Dos capítulos seguidos!_

_¡__**Disfruten!**_

* * *

El lugar es oscuro, los ruidos no cesan, las interminables charlas y risas sin sentidos amenizan el lugar.

Carlos y James están delante de mí, no dejan de darse empalagosos besos y decirse versitos de amor.

Estoy en la recepción de un viejo edificio, es una especie de audiciones para modelos de alguna cosa.

Vine a aquí, prácticamente arrastrado por Carlos y la pequeña gran obsesión que tiene junto a James de ser famosos.

Y una pequeña contribución de la estorbosa voz que decía "necesitas diversión"

Al final del pasillo sale un hombre rubio, muy apuesto, delante de un hombre algo viejo de cabellos negros, otro joven rubio y más chaparro que él y dos chicas una rubia y una morena de baja estatura.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación cuando el alto rubio se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

-hagan dos filas, hombres a la izquierda, mujeres a la derecha, ambas filas una frente a otra- su voz era profunda y gruesa.

Bajo lentamente los pocos escalones que habían, su andar era sensual y provocativo, hipnotizante

-tu, y tu- dijo señalando a dos chicas - y tú, tu, y tu- esta vez fue el turno de los chicos- irán con Marco, piso 3, él les dirá lo que deben hacer.

Los cinco chicos que menciono se movieron junto al hombre algo viejo, de cabellos largos y cafés.

El hermoso rubio seguía seleccionando gente, asignándoselas a sus compañeros.

Carlos, James y yo, estábamos casi al final de la fila.

Poco a poco la gente seleccionada, se dispersaba entre risitas detrás de los directores.

Los que no era elegidos salían del edificio con caras tristes y algunos hasta llorando.

Llegó hasta donde nos encontrábamos, señalo a Carlos y lo envió al piso 2, junto a tres chicas más, mientras a James lo mando junto a dos jóvenes rubios, al piso 5.

Solo quedábamos tres personas.

Con ojo inquisidor, nos evaluó, no pude evitar el sonrojo que recorrió mi cara, cuando su mirada se posó en mi entrepierna. Su mirada era profunda, y oscura, como la mirada de un león en mitad de una cacería. Imagine su mirada recorrer mi cuerpo desnudo, sus manos sobre mi piel, su boca besándome con pasión. Mi pantalón se ajustó en ese momento, a causa de mis pensamientos sin sentido. Pude notar su sonrisa malévola, al ver la reacción de mi cuerpo.

Se acercó a mí lentamente, y deslizo una mano por mi sonrojada mejilla, mi cuello y mis hombros.

-Me gusta tu atuendo- dijo con voz profunda y ronca, señalando mis vaqueros negros, acompañados de una camisa celeste y un suéter azul marino con cuello en V- muy intelectual, eres el indicado para la sesión fotográfica que acabo de ingeniar.

-ustedes dos, ¡fuera!- dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas que estaban detrás de mí.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-L-Lo-Log-Logan- tartamudee

-¡Jo! Muéstrale a Logan, el lugar que decidimos para la nueva sesión, y el atuendo que debe usar. Y dile a Gustavo que esté listo. Subiré en un momento. Ah! Y que Kelly le muestre lo que debe hacer, el resto lo haré yo.- la rubia asintió rápidamente a las indicaciones

-¿Kendall?- pregunto temerosa- ¿harás la sesión tú? Jett puede hacerlo, a Griffin no le gustara.

- ¡Griffin me besa el trasero!, Jett no hará nada, lo hare yo, y compórtate, no te di autorización de hablar ¿o te di permiso?-

-no Amo, perdón.- mi boca cayó al suelo por la impresión, la chica rubia era la sumisa de este tipo, y por segundos me vi rogando al cielo, estar en su lugar.

Con la cabeza gacha la chica me dirigió al último piso del edificio. Y luego a un cubículo donde me mostro lo que usaría. El atuendo consistía en un milimétrico bóxer negro, y una pequeña corbata roja de cuadros. Prácticamente desnudo, Salí del cubículo, hasta donde Jo y una morena, bastante bien formada, me esperaban. Después de decirme que la morena era la tal Kelly, y que esta me dijera como debía posar estando frente a la cámara, nos dirigimos a un salón, donde un hombre bastante gordo, vestido como rapero que nunca vendió discos, nos esperaba.

-¡Perrito!- gritó y me señalo- ¡ven aquí!- atemorizado por su tono de voz me dirigí donde él- siéntate en el banco y haz lo que Kelly te dijo-

Tome asiento en el pupitre de madera que me señalo y sentí el primer flash

-inclínate sobre la mesa- obedecí y otro flash me cegó.

Por 20 minutos fue así, el gordo con la cámara me gritaba lo que debía hacer y yo lo hacía. Sentí vergüenza cuando pidió que bajara el minúsculo bóxer y dejara ver parte de mi pelvis, grito de felicidad el ver mi sonrojo y otro flash me cegó. Después de treinta flashes más, y varias poses incomodas y vergonzosas, Kendall apareció, con lo que parecía el atuendo que un profesor usaría.

Se puso frente a mí y me volteo, para después dejar una fuerte palmada en mi trasero, mientras otro flash me iluminaba, el movimiento se repitió varias veces más. Después de haberme azotado, Kendall se ubicó detrás de mí y metió sus manos en la parte delantera de mi pequeño bóxer. Con cada movimiento que el realizaba se disparaba un nuevo flash. Masajeo suavemente mi hinchado miembro y yo eche la cabeza sobre su hombro disfrutando de la sensación. Saco sus manos y me ubico frente a él, mientras guiaba mis manos a su cadera, y me obligaba a quedar de rodillas frente a él. Miles de flashes se disparaban mientras baja los pantalones de Kendall y este introducía su gran miembro erecto en mi boca.

-¡mírame!- levante la mirada avergonzado, mientras él tomaba mi cabeza y guiaba mis movimientos, podía oír sus gemidos, tras el contacto de mi boca con su pene, lo cual me excitaba.

Tras miles de flashes, se corrió en mi boca y yo lo trague todo. Salió de mi boca y me puso de pie, de espaldas a él.

-ahora hare como si estuviera follandote, solo mira a la cámara y finge los gestos.-

Me inclino sobre la mesa que había en el lugar y bajo el bóxer que tenía, hasta quitarlo por completo, subió lentamente, delineando mis piernas con su lengua, mientras los flashes se disparaban, yo no podía fingir los gestos, porque era reales, grite cuando su lengua recorrió todo mi trasero y se introdujo en mi entrada, eche la cabeza hacia atrás, aferrándome a la mesa y gimiendo audiblemente.

Su lengua seguía serpenteando por mi espalda, hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi cadera.

Puede sentir la palpitante punta de su miembro entre mis nalgas. Y gemí de nuevo.

Presiono la punta en mi entrada y volví a gemir. Con una mano movió mi rostro en dirección a la cámara y volvió a presionar. Un flash iluminó mi rostro mientras jadeaba con la boca abierta.

Kendall volvió a presionar, esta vez más fuerte y pude sentir como una pequeña parte de su miembro entraba en mí. Grite por la sensación. Mis caderas empezaron a moverse buscando la penetración completa, pero Kendall no me lo permita. Mis gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes. Y la cámara no dejaba de disparar flashes.

Con una fuerza inigualable, Kendall empujo dentro de mí, tocando mi próstata, y disparando un orgasmo instantáneo que la cámara capto.

Me separo de la mesa y puso una de mis manos sobre mi miembro.

-mastúrbate- fue lo único que dijo u yo le obedecí. Su voz me hipnotizaba.

Kendall marco el ritmo de mi mano, con las embestidas que el daba dentro de mí.

Seguramente mi rostro estaba distorsionado por el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero eso no me importaba, ese hombre me estaba haciendo suyo y era lo único que importaba.

Un segundo orgasmo exploto en mis manos, mientras mi interior se encogía. Pude sentir el momento exacto en el que Kendall se liberó dentro de mí. Grite ente la increíble sensación, mientras más flashes seguían siendo disparados.

Miles de flashes más, y una jodida más sobre la el escritorio del maestro Kendall, la sesión había terminado, dejándome, cansado, sudado y bañado en mi propio semen.

Regrese al cubículo para limpiarme y ponerme de nuevo mi ropa.

Al salir, Kelly me entrego dos trozos de papel, uno al parecer era un cheque y el otro era una nota.

Guarde ambos en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, subí al elevador y baje al lobby, donde me encontré con James y Carlos.

-¡Logan! ¡Creí que no te habían seleccionado!- grito Carlos en cuanto me vio- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué hiciste?-

-nunca me dijiste que era un casting para modelo porno Carlos, pero me fue bien, _muy bien_-dije con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción – y solo hice una sesión de fotos. Todo salió bien

-Claro que todo salió bien- dijo esta vez James, con doble sentido y una sonrisa sinvergüenza.

-vámonos ya- dije para no levantar sospechas, nadie sabría lo que paso en aquel salón.

Carlos y James comenzaron a caminar frente a mí, tomados de la mano. Saque la nota que había recibido, la desdoble y mi corazón se paró cuando la leí.

_Te veré pronto._

_055-678-194_

_Kendall._

-Te veré pronto Kendall-

* * *

_Púchenle al botoncito verde y digan que les pareció_

_**TanguitaRojaDeKendo**__._

_XOXO_


End file.
